Halloween Nightmare
by Gwendolyn Marie T
Summary: They never meant to kill her. They especially never expected her to come back to get them, one by one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to South Park. These characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

A/N: I know, it's a little confusing in the beginning.

Halloween Nightmare

Wind blew furiously all over the small town, South Park. But other than that, children ran off in different directions, eager for some candy since it was the 31st of October. "Trick or treat!" they said merrily as they were greeted by sweets.

In the "poor side" of town, a couple of fifth graders whispered quietly as they followed a chubby boy who was marching up ahead, a wicked grin on his face. "This way!" he called over his shoulder, but not loud enough since he didn't want to get caught in this part of town when he should have been trick-or-treatin'.

He smothered his fake mustache.

"I don't see why we're doing this," said a smaller boy; he kept messing with his fake fangs, his dark cloak getting dirtier as they walked through a muddy path.

"Yeah, I agree with Kyle," said Stan Marsh, his expression soured.

He took off his football helmet and held it under his arm. Behind him, a group followed.

"Ergh," groaned Bebe Stevens as her heel sunk in a muddy puddle. Her was dressed as a lawyer, something she wished to become when older; her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and her once pressed suit now had some wrinkles; her icy blue eyes narrow.

Beside her, walked her friends. The raven-haired, Wendy, was wearing an angel costume, the fake wings tilted slightly. The girl gave out an irritated sigh.

Next to her, Red or rather than Rebertha, a shy, yet daring of a girl followed. Her face was barely visible since she wore a long scarlet cloak, but under that hood showed a green-eyed girl with dark red hair. Her eyes were lowered to the ground, carrying a basket full of some candy she managed to receive before being forced to join her friends to follow Eric Cartman.

Kenny McCormick on the other hand was wearing his parka, what was the point in dressing up if they weren't going trick or treating?

"I had enough!" Heidi Turner complained. "Where the hell are you leading us to, Cartman?" She crossed her arms, there was a murmur of agreement from the others.

Cartman scowled, "Somewhere exciting and worth, Heidi, you dumb cat-bitch." He glanced at her. She was dressed as a cat - Heidi glared.

He glared back at her.

"Could we get a move on?" Esther Stoley pipped up, sighing as the bottom part of her Princess Leia dress was getting dirty.

Kevin, who was wearing a storm trooper costume, and also her twin brother, lent it to her.

"Of course, princess." Esther rolled her eyes, "fat-ass..." she mutters.

"Okay, fags and lesbians, we're here." He says after five minutes of walking. He gestures to an old, broken down, creepy-looking house. It was apparently abandoned.

"..." Everyone raised an eyebrow, not fond on the house in-front of them.

"Well, gee. It's awfully scary, eh, fellas? Butters broke the silence, though it was only a muffle since he was wearing a Hello Kitty costume.

"Shut up, Butters," the others replied.

"I don't like this," muttered Clyde Donovan to his friend, Token Black, who nodded, glancing nervously at the house.

"I've heard of this house," said Wendy as Tweek Tweak started to panic. "Oh, God! Too much pressure, man, too much!" He ran off, followed by Clyde who excuse himself. Token and Craig rolled their eyes at their friends' behaviors and went after them. After a couple minutes they returned. Clyde, who was embarrassed said that he was trying to bring Tweek back.

The others snorted.

"Anyway, why don't you continue with what you were going to say, Wendy?" Bebe said. Wendy blinked before she began, "this was once a funeral home." Clyde squeaked, his eyes going wide. "Oh, God..."

"Dude!" Token shot Cartman a hateful glare. "Why'd you bring us to a funeral home?"

"Yeah!" there was a yell of agreement.

He rolled his eyes. "Yew guys, I brought you here to make my - I mean our own cult."

There was a moment of silence before an uproar started.

"What the fuck?"

"You crazy fuck!"

"T-timmeh!"

"Just listen to meh!" Cartman glared at them as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book. "We could actually be able to control the elements!"

They all stared at him. He was a complete moron in their opinion. Cartman gave out an irritated sigh as he swing the front door open. They all jumped back.

"Follow me."

They followed.

When the group entered the house, most of them gasped while others blinked. The living room, which they all guessed, but in some circular way, looked as if it wasn't abandoned; candle scattered the floor along with dead leaves. Many candles were perched on furniture, each were lit. In the middle of the room lay an old coffin.

"What is this..?" Bebe said faintly, taking in all her surroundings.

Cartman ignored her, looking down at the tiny book in his hand. "I need a volunteer, anyone?"

Red who was quiet raised her hand high. This was a joke so why not play along?

"Okay, whatever your name is-"

"It's Red...," she replied flatly.

"Whatever - get up here and lay down on this coffin right here."

Red rolled her eyes as she stepped up.

"You might need help," said Stan Marsh when he reached out and grabbed her arm.

She blushed slightly, "I can do it myself, but thanks.."

Stan nodded, slowly letting go, unsure, as the girl in the hood climbed in the coffin.

Cartman smiled down at her.

Red stared back blankly.

"'Kay, then," he said, flipping through the thin, battered little book which held information about trimming your pets' nails. "Onto the sacrifice."

Everyone stared at him; he was just being stupid.

Just then, Cartman pulled out a small pocket knife from his pant pocket.

"What the hell are you doing, Cartman?" Heidi screeched, "put that away!"

Red got into a sitting position, glaring up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Lay back down, hoe," he pushed her back down, "and," he glared at the others who were advancing on him, wanting to get the knife out of his hands. "I wasn't actually going to do it, you assholes!"

Kenny stepped forward, his eyes on fire.

"Give me the knife, Cartman..."

"I'm not going to hurt her!"

"Give him the knife, fat-ass!" Kyle snapped, also taking another step forward.

"Gah!" Tweek yelled out in panic though he didn't run. He seemed to have been rooted on the spot.

"I said - " (Red once again sat up, her eyes going wide as Cartman started to shake in fury above her), "-that I'm not going to hurt HER!" He said the last words forcefully, plunging the knife down to scare the others, but had not attempted to stab a unexpected Red.

"Red!" Heidi cried out, hurrying forward, shoving a horrified Cartman aside. She clunged onto her very pale friend, who had started to cough out blood. The others hurried forward, afraid. Wendy tore out a piece of her dress and handed it to a shaky Heidi who instantly wrapped it around the wound on the shoulder.

As if he was thrown into a freezing lake, finally coming into his senses, Stan yelled at the others. Giving them each something to do to help; he crouched down next to Heidi and Red.

"There's no reception!" Bebe cried as she tried to dial 911.

Esther successfully found a pair of fresh towels and hurried toward the trio.

"Hold on Red; please hold on," muttered Stan, not caring that his eyes were starting to water.

Red started to shake before she gave out a shaky gasp. Her breathing decreased. Then. Silence.


	2. She's Only Planning Right Now

Halloween Night: Part 2 – She's Only Planning Right Now

A/N: Yay, chapter two. Hopefully I get to update regularly instead of sitting on my ass all day obsessing over Grim Tales.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. If I did, I wouldn't be on my ass all day and make some good ass money! 

The room was quiet for a whole minute before the boy who had done that evil deed spoke up. "We should hide the-"

"Don't you fucking start, motherfucker!" Kyle shouted, pointing a finger at him. "Just shut the fuck up, Cartman! Shut the fuck up!"

"Kyle, Kyle!" Token and Clyde both held his arms as the Jewish boy made a move to jump the other in rage. "This isn't helping the situation!"

"Damn right it's not," Kyle growled, struggling against their grip. "He isn't receiving punishment. We're all going to suffer thanks to this fat asshole."

Clyde stared at the boy, then at a crouching Stan, trying to bring the dead girl back to life. It was a pathetic sight, really, but there was nothing to be done. Even if he were said to be the dumbest boy in South Park Elementary, he KNEW she wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"She isn't coming back," Esther Stoley started, tears whelming from her eyes. "Oh my God, she isn't coming back."

Her friends were also in tears, comforting their young Asian friend who at the point broke down. It wasn't fair! It was supposed to be a stupid game, then they would afterwards have joked about it after they ate their sweets. No one was supposed to die, no one was supposed to be in tears that night. Why did they follow that tard... Cartman.

Red rimmed eyes shot up, before they narrowed. "You're going to Hell."

Soon all girls stood, including the boys, glaring at the boy who glared back, half-heartily. "What the Hell are you on about? It wasn't mah fault!" He was soon backed up against the wall, eyes crossing as Wendy pointed, her fingers near his nose. She was murderous.

"Say it to the judge, you're not out of the zon-"

"Guys! Guys!" Clyde shouted and most eyes turned his way. The brunet was trembling as he stared at them, his finger pointing downwards, backing up against the aging wall, maybe even breaking through the fragile wall paper as he moved against it, unable to step anywhere else. "I think I heard a door. I think someone lives here. Oh, God. They heard, I bet!"

The entire atmosphere was extremely tensed that you could cut it in half with a piece of paper, there I said it. But that's besides the point; the children then found themselves asking many questions.

What should we do? How do we tell the cops about this? What should we do with the body? How come Honey Boo Boo is still airing?

The last one came from a shaky Token, who refused to look towards his companions. He knew that they were screwed, they weren't part of the killing, but they had trespassed on private property and to add to the mess, they were acting like idiots, not attempting to run out and try to get some help. It was if they were puppets and wouldn't move unless the imaginary camera moved to them.

"We're taking the body to the police, that's what we'll do," the boy told them firmly, his eyes narrowing, expecting any sign of protests, there was none, not even from Cartman who stayed glued to the wall, glaring at everyone as soon as his eyes stopped every so often, flicker towards the body and Stan who was staring down at her like a kicked puppy. Speaking of Stan, he hadn't spoken for a while. He would often caress the dead girl's cold cheek, trying to bring any color to it, but it was no use for she was beyond the living.

"Stan?" Kyle asked quietly, but Stan was in deaf's ears, merely glancing down at the corpse. "We're going to take her to the police, maybe they.. they'll be able to handle it better."

No response.

"Come on, Stan." Kenny started. "React, dude. We'll try to help her... but not in this place. She deserves to rest in peace."

Again, no response.

It was until a whole minute when Stan decided to speak, his emotionless like eyes staring at the wondering eyes, "She's not dead, she's only planning right now."


End file.
